Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a display panel and, in particular, to a display panel with high reliability.
Related Art
With the advance of technology, flat display devices are widely applied to various fields. Because flat display devices have advantages of compact volume, low power consumption, and non-radiation, they gradually replace traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices and are applied to various electronic products, for example, mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, notebook computers, televisions, monitors, and so on.
For example, a conventional LCD device includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer. The TFT substrate is disposed opposite the color filter substrate, and the liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between the two substrates so as to form a plurality of pixels. When scan signals are inputted from scan lines to the gates of TFTs in the corresponding pixels, the data voltages from data lines are inputted to pixel electrodes through the TFTs by controlling the TFTs so as to control the twist of liquid crystal molecules and display images.
Products with flat display panel, especially small and medium sized display panel (e.g. mobile phones and tablet computers), are often used under harsh conditions so corrosion resistance is very important. However, in the non-active area (i.e. the peripheral area) of the current small and medium sized display panel, due to the poor protection in a trace region or terminal portion (also known as bonding pad) in the peripheral area for example, water and ions easily enter the product and result in corrosion of its conductive layer. As a result, the reliability of the display panel is reduced.
Therefore, it is important to provide a display panel which has better corrosion resistance (anti-corrosion ability) to improve its reliability.